perdidos
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: basado en oscuros ¿que ocurriría si es que has perdido al amor de tu existencia para siempre? Y si de un momento a otro la opción de recuperarla llega pero sabiendo que ese romance está absolutamente prohibido ¿lo intentarías ? El amor verdadero nunca se despide Mal summary pero de le una pequeñita oportunidad ...
1. introduccion

La caída

Ella era un ángel que había hecho un pacto con Satanás y estaba preparada para la caída y convertirse en un encantador y seductor demonio . Él si bien anhelaba la caída a la tierra para vivir en el libre albedrío no estaba dispuesto a pasarse al bando del mal así como así.

Ambos eran igual de encantadores y guapos por el simple hecho desde ángeles, pero había una pequeña diferencia las alas de él eran blancas, suaves y grandes tenían la textura del suave algodón gracias a sus hermosas plumas. Su inmaculada blancura se debía a su lealtad con el Cielo y a la increíble bondad de su alma. En cambio las alas de ella si bien eran igual de suaves eran de un intenso color negro desde que había hecho el pacto con Satanás. Sus ojos también eran muy diferentes los de ella eran de un rojo carmesí que sin quererlo recordaban a las brasas que la esperarían en el infierno. Los ojos de él en cambio eran de un azul que recordaba el cielo en un hermoso día de verano además de que llamaban a la perdición de forma increíble.

El día de la caída los ángeles y demonios que caerían estaban muy emocionados ante la idea de ser libres y poder camuflarse entre los humanos. En el momento en que cayeron y por fin llegaron a la tierra un enorme agujero se abrió en ésta para llevarse a los demonios a su nuevo hogar. Justo en el momento en que ella estaba a punto de caer al agujero ladeó la cabeza y lo vio a él y todo cambio de golpe.

Ella se sintió totalmente cautivada por los ojos azules y las blancas y grandes alas de él, deseó poder fundirse juntos en un largo abrazo y acariciar las blancas plumas con sus finos dedos. Él por su parte vio en los ojos rojos de ella una bondad increíble para que fuera un demonio , deseó poder besar sus perfectos labios rojos y poder llevársela lejos, a cualquier parte del mundo ahora que podían camuflarse entre humanos.

Ella bajo el hechizo de su hermosa mirada azul caminó hacia él sin importarle que el agujero se estuviera cerrando y que su pacto estaba a punto de romperse si es que no descendía. Él camino hacia ella seducido por sus sensuales movimientos y la sonrisa juguetona que bailaba en los labios de la chica. Cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente se sonrieron con el cariño de un primer amor dulce e inocente, con tan solo mirarse fijamente a los ojos descubrieron que estaban enamorados.

Él eliminó la distancia besando sus labios que le gustaron más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo . Mientras la besaba con toda la ternura del mundo se juró que nunca dejaría de quererla y que ella sería su único y verdadero amor. Cuando terminaron de besarse unieron sus frentes y respiraron sus alientos entremezclados amándose de forma intensa y verdadera. Sus alas se acariciaban de forma lenta y tierna provocando una conexión innegable c, como si fueran las dos partes de un todo. Estas caricias provocaban cosquillas y una increíble sensación de relajación en ambos.

El momento era simplemente perfecto pero todo terminó de forma tan abrupta cuando un increíble rayo de luz descendió hasta la chica y la hizo explotar en mil partículas brillantes y de colores vivos e intensos. El joven ángel se quedo con una tristeza increíble en el rostro, no podía creer que hubiera encontrado el amor y lo hubiera perdido en tan poco tiempo. Se había quedado totalmente solo repitiendo el nombre de ella una y otra vez con la esperanza de que volviera y su sonrisa alegre le dijera que todo era una broma. Sin embargo, eso nunca pasó y él se arrodillo donde antes habían estado besándose para cubrir todo su cuerpo con sus alas y sollozar de pena y dolor por haber perdido al amor de su existencia para siempre.


	2. inicio

Alice Brandon estaba realmente nerviosa por su primer día de instituto en el pueblo nuevo, llevaba dos días en ese lugar y aun no se acostumbraba al frío ni a la constante nubosidad de la zona además de que desde que el avión que la traía junto a su familia aterrizó, un mal presentimiento se apoderó de su corazón. Mientras terminaba de arreglar sus cosas para ir a clases escuchaba música y se colocaba su collar con forma de cruz e incrustaciones rojas. Se miró por última vez en el espejo antes de partir.

Ella era una chica bastante atractiva, tenía el cabello corto, rebelde y en puntas. Su tez era pálida y sus ojos grises eran simplemente maravillosos. Su rostro se asemejaba al de un pequeño y encantador duendecillo apodo que fácilmente se había ganado tanto por su cara como por su estatura.

Sin duda que echaría de menos su natal Biloxi y todas las cosas que había dejado atrás pero sus padres dijeron que un cambio le haría bien y ellos solamente querían lo mejor para su adorada hija. Mientras la joven caminaba no pudo evitar ver si es que la ropa que llevaba puesta era lo más apropiada para su primer día de clases, se había puesto unos jeans negros con tachas y una polera morada manga princesa además de una chaqueta para convertir el frio. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar en Forks ya que tenía la certeza de que nunca encajaría en un pueblo donde todos se conocen prácticamente desde el nacimiento.

Al momento en que ella puso el primer pie en el instituto de Forks pudo sentir las miradas extrañadas de todos sus compañeros, intentó sonreír pero se sentía demasiado nerviosa con todos esos ojos observándola. Caminó rápidamente por el aparcamiento en busca de algo de orientación hasta que se encontró con la oficina principal, apenas entró la señora Cope ella le sonrió y la hiso sentir un poquito más bienvenida.

-Buenos días-sonrió la mujer con ternura-, tú debes de ser Alice Brandon ¿no?

-Sí, soy yo-respondió la joven sonriendo ya mucho más relajada-. Vengo a buscar los planos y mi horario de clases.

-Por supuesto-respondió la secretaria buscando los papeles entre los innumerables archivos para luego pasárselos a Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro-. Espero que tengas un buen día y bienvenida a Forks.

-Gracias-respondió Alice sonriendo con amabilidad antes de retirarse.

La joven decidió caminar rápidamente a clase sin hacer mucho caso a las miradas curiosas ya que estaba llegando tarde. Se sintió un poco más calmada cuando vio que aún no había llegado el profesor al salón, cuando entró agradeció silenciosamente que ya nadie la miraba como la nueva atracción del circo.

-Hola-saludó a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate que estaba sentada sola casi al final de la clase-, soy Alice ¿me puedo sentar aquí?

-Hola-le sonrió la otra chica amablemente-, claro que puedes sentarte. Por cierto soy Isabella pero llámame simplemente Bella.

-Bueno mucho gusto Bella-dijo Alice sonriendo y sentándose al lado de su compañ ¿desde cuándo vives en Forks? Yo llegué aquí hace dos días y créeme que no me he acostumbrado a nada.

-Eso es muy normal-sonrió Bella con complicidad-, yo llegué hace casi seis meses desde Arizona y aun no me acostumbro ni al frío ni a la nieve. De hecho creo que me volveré loca si es que no veo pronto la luz del sol.

-Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme-suspiró Alice con mucha resignación de su parte- o convencer a mis padres de que volvamos a Biloxi aunque creo que eso no pasará nunca.

-Te deseo suerte-sonrió Bella con ganas-, la necesitaras.

El profesor no tardó en llegar para impartir su clase de literatura y entregarle a Alice un programa con los libros que debía leer a lo largo del año. Mientras intentaba prestar atención y no reírse demasiado fuerte de los comentarios de su nueva amiga, se fijó que unos puestos más adelante había un chico que le pareció un tanto interesante pero una parte de su cuerpo le decía que corría peligro en mirarle. Él era alto, a través de su camiseta negra podía observar los músculos de sus brazos y su torso, su rostro se asemejaba al de un cazador que buscaba incansablemente a su presa y el color de sus ojos era tan extraño como atrayente: eran de color café rojizo y no pudo evitar sentirse atraída a ese hombre tan misterioso y hermoso.

-¿Quién es él?-no pudo evitar preguntarle a su compañera a la vez que disimuladamente le señalaba al chico que no había podido evitar de observar.

-Es James Witherdale- respondió Bella suprimiendo un suspiro-, es realmente guapo pero no es demasiado amable que digamos. Al parecer su popularidad lo hace muy arrogante y orgulloso.

Alice no pudo evitar sonreír y cuando se giró para observar unos minutos a James éste le guiñó coquetamente un ojo y la joven pensó que él tal vez había escuchado su conversación con Bella. No estaba muy segura de cómo debía reaccionar ante la mirada intensa y penetrante de James, por lo que se limitó a ignorar que la estaba observando tan fijamente y a intentar prestar atención a la clase.

-¿Viste como James te miraba?-preguntó Bella totalmente emocionada a la vez que caminaban por los pasillos del instituto- parecía que quisiera devorarte de a poco.

-Odio que me miren así-murmuró Alice enrojeciendo un poco-, me hace sentir como si estuviera desnuda frente a una gran multitud.

-Es bueno saberlo- dijo James quien estaba frente a ellas mirando a Alice con intensidad-Mucho gusto-murmuró a la vez que besaba suavemente la mano de la joven-, es un placer conocerte.

Alice sabía que estaba completamente ruborizada y que si hablaba la voz le temblaría en ese momento y esa no era la idea. Solamente atinó a devolverle el cumplido con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa a la vez que intentaba regular en algo su respiración ya acelerada por los intensos ojos cafés rojizos de James.

-Lo mismo digo-respondió Alice agradecida de que la voz le funcionara y con su característica sonrisa en el rostro.

Se miraron a los ojos una vez más para que después ella tomara la mano de Bella y se la llevara para seguir caminando. La joven de ojos color chocolate no dejaba de molestar a Alice con lo que había ocurrido en el pasillo.

-Creo firmemente que le gustas-dijo Bella sonriendo- créeme cuando te digo que no es así de amable y que no saluda a todas las chicas del instituto besando su mano.

-No lo sé, en verdad que me sentí muy incómoda cuando me miró como si fuese un trozo de pescado y el fuera el gato-se estremeció ligeramente al recordar su mirada-. Hay algo en él que me atrae pero no quiero hacer juicios de nadie mi primer día de clases.

El día había transcurrido normal para la bella joven, había conocido a algunas buenas personas que con el tiempo podrían llegar a ser sus amigos pero sin lugar a dudas quien más le inspiraba confianza era Bella y de algún extraño modo James.

Durante el almuerzo Alice se sentó con Bella quien prácticamente la arrastró hasta su mesa después de que hubiera comprado su comida ya que quería presentarle a su novio Edward Cullen.

Mientras los tres conversaban y reían gratamente Alice no pudo evitar mirar hacia una mesa donde lo que vio la atrajo de forma increíble: Sentados un tanto apartados de los demás estudiantes estaban dos chicos y una chica que eran tan guapos que le pareció inhumana tanta belleza. Uno de los chicos era tan alto y robusto que parecía un oso, sus ojos eran iguales a los de James, de un café rojizo extraño y atrayente, su sonrisa era como la de un niño y su cabello negro y rizado le parecía desde donde estaba increíblemente sedoso. Los otros dos eran rubios y de ojos tan azules que le recordaron a la joven una tarde de verano en Biloxi, Texas y en todos los estados donde abunda el sol. Ella era tan hermosa con su cara de modelo y sus labios rojos como la sangre además de que el cabello le caía como una cascada por la espalda.

Pero lo que a Alice más le gustó era el chico rubio, su cabello eran verdaderos rizos dorados y sus ojos un mar en el que le encantaría perderse. Él era musculoso y sumamente atractivo y guapo mucho más que James o cualquier otro hombre que ella hubiera visto en su vida. Sin embargo, y sabiendo que ese era el primer día en que lo veía sintió que ya lo conocía desde antes y que esta era la segunda vez que se veían. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella ni siquiera fue capaz de apartar la vista a lo que él la miró como si realmente se alegrara de que ella estuviera en Forks.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntó Alice sin separar sus ojos del contacto visual que mantenía con el chico rubio.

-Los rubios son Rosalie y Jasper Hale-respondió Edward mirando en dirección de la mesa de los anteriormente mencionados-y el otro chico es Emmett McCarty. Son realmente simpáticos pero no hablan mucho con los demás estudiantes.

-Bueno si hablan-susurró Bella mirándolos-o por lo menos conmigo hablan, lo que sí me parece muy extraño es que hablen con María y James. Son tan diferentes…

Edward y Bella continuaron hablando por largo rato sobre las diferencias que había entre ambos grupos de amigos mientras Alice no podía despegar la mirada del hermoso rostro de Jasper quien ahora tenía una expresión muy triste en su cara y en sus ojos a la vez que su hermana le pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros y le susurraba algo que por supuesto Alice no alcanzó a oír.

**Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic y espero que les guste. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima actualización **


	3. advertencias

Después del almuerzo Alice se dirigió a la clase de historia, en su mente aún estaban los ojos tan azules de Jasper y no podía quitarse ni su hermosa sonrisa ni su mirada tan triste de su cabeza. Pensó que estaba comenzando a enloquecer ya que no debería sentirse tan atraída por un chico en su primer día de clases y menos cuando James prácticamente la desnudaba con la mirada cada vez que ella se cruzaba por su campo de visión.

Se sentó en el único puesto libre que para su suerte estaba a un lado de la hermana de Jasper: Rosalie. Alice no sabía si es que esta chica era simpática o no pero la rubia le dirigió una sonrisa llena de alegría y algo que creyó que era cariño. Era extraño pero esa chica se le antojó simpática apenas la vio y esperaba que así lo fuera para poder entablar una conversación con ella.

-Hola-exclamó la rubia captando la atención de Alice de golpe-, yo soy Rosalie y tú debes ser Alice ¿no?

-Sí yo soy Alice-respondió la joven correspondiendo a su sonrisa

Alice y Rosalie continuaron hablando por un rato hasta que la joven de cabello negro se distrajo un momento por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había estado esperando en todo momento a que Jasper entrara en esa clase, sin embargo, toda esperanza se derrumbó cuando el profesor entró a la sala comenzando con su lección de historia.

Alice no pudo evitar mirar la puerta con algo de tristeza y frustración, cosas que no pasaron desapercibidas para Rosalie quien rio entre dientes y la miró con agudeza.

-No te sientas así-dijo Rosalie mientras anotaba sus apuntes-, Jasper no viene a esta clase.

-¡¿Qué?! –Medio gritó Alice a la vez que no podía evitar ruborizarse al verse descubierta por la hermana del chico más guapo que había visto en su vida-. No… yo no estaba esperando a que él entrara, no pienses que…

-Oye, tranquila-sonrió Rosalie calmando a una Alice muy nerviosa-, a mí me da igual si es que te gusta o no mi hermano. Eso no es mi problema.

Alice no quería reconocer que Jasper le atraía, es decir, era su primer día de clases por lo que era prácticamente imposible que le gustara un chico en tan pocos minutos, y lo que le parecía increíble e insólito era que también un chico la estuviera observando como si fuese una diosa o la mujer más hermosa del universo. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a James porque tenía la certeza de que su mirada penetrante y café rojiza estaba sobre ella.

Al finalizar esa clase Rose le dijo que iba a reservarle un asiento a su lado en la última clase que para su sorpresa era religión, sin lugar a dudas esa era una de las múltiples sorpresas que recibiría en este pueblo. Mientras guardaba sus cosas en su bolso James se acercó a ella y tomó su brazo de pronto, su tacto era tan suave que la bella joven abrió un poco los ojos al sentir una caricia tan parecida a la piel de un bebé.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día de clases?-preguntó el joven con una sonrisa que hubiera deslumbrado a Alice si es que no estuviera pensando en Jasper en esos momentos- Por lo que he visto ya has hecho algunos amigos.

-No sé si podría considerarlos mis amigos-respondió Alice tomando sus cosas para ir a su próxima clase-, apenas los conozco y no me gusta confiarme de las personas con tan solo un día de haberlas conocido.

-¡Tonterías!-exclamó James mientras caminaban por los pasillos del instituto-Te he visto riendo y conversando muy amigablemente con Rosalie Hale y eso no me gusta mucho

-¿Algún problema con eso?-preguntó Alice algo molesta por la actitud de James. Para ella el chico se comportaba como si quisiera dominarla y fuese de su propiedad. En tan solo una frase él se comportó como si fuese su padre, su novio o algo peor-. Por lo que yo tengo entendido tengo derecho a elegir con quien hablar y tú tampoco eres un gran conocido mío para decirme que hacer.

-No es mi intención ofenderte-se excusó James rápidamente interponiéndose entre Alice y la puerta de su próxima clase-, pero quiero darte un solo consejo: no le hagas mucho caso a Rosalie, ella suele cambiar un poco la versión de las cosas y configurarlas a su favor.

No hacía falta indagar más para saber que a James no le caía bien Rosalie y que el sentimiento era plenamente correspondido por la rubia joven ya que cuando vio a Alice entrando con él frunció el ceño y lo miró como si fuese alguien totalmente despreciable.

Pero a Alice poco le importó eso ya que apenas se sentó a un lado de Rosalie, sus ojos se toparon con los de Jasper quien estaba sentado con Emmett en la fila de al lado. Ambos jóvenes se observaron fijamente y ella pudo sentir como una leve capa de rubor cubría sus mejillas, él le sonrió de lado y pudo sentir como un involuntario suspiro escapaba de sus labios además de que ya estaba prácticamente perdida en los ojos azules del joven.

Alice estaba totalmente embelesada y se dijo que podría observar los ojos azules de Jasper por días, meses y años sin aburrirse de contemplar su inhumana belleza. Ella nunca había estado enamorada pero había escrito algunos poemas de amor en su otra escuela, palabras hasta ahora sin sentido pero que si las cosas se daban podría leerle a ese joven que la había encantado en tan solo unos minutos.

-Buenos días jóvenes-dijo la voz de la profesora entrando a la sala con varios libros que Alice supuso serían religiosos-, hoy van a trabajar en parejas y van a investigar en internet sobre la Caída y la Guerra Civil en el Cielo. Tienen 15 minutos para elegir a sus compañeros o si no los elegiré yo.

Alice esperaba que después de esa larga sesión de miradas Jasper la escogiera a ella pero ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla y aunque Alice se dijera a veces que tenía un carácter fuerte sabía que su timidez no la dejaría ir a preguntarle a ese chico que no conocía y con quien ni siquiera había hablado si es que quería trabajar con ella.

-Alice ¿serás con migo?-le preguntó James sonriéndole de forma coqueta. Ella se quedó en silencio ya que no sabía que decir, no quería estar una hora con James quería estar esa hora con Jasper.

-No-dijo Rosalie respondiendo por ella-,a ésta me la he pedido yo.

-No, no es cierto-contraatacó James contrariado-además creo que Alice tiene opinión propia y no necesita de nadie que responda por ella.

-Voy a hacer el trabajo con Rosalie-sonrió Alice al recordar las palabras tan altaneras y machistas de James-, tal vez trabajemos juntos para otra ocasión.

Rosalie sonrió con arrogancia y tomó a Alice del brazo para ir a la sala de informática, dejando a James de pie y desencajado. Para la chica nueva del instituto era muy extraña esa actitud de parte de ambos, recordó las palabras de Bella durante el almuerzo pero si ambos se caían mal y al parecer se odiaban no le cabía en la cabeza que fueran algo así como amigos.

-Rose-llamó Alice a la rubia mientras buscaban algo de información para su trabajo-¿por qué James y tú se llevan mal? ¿Eran novios o algo así?

-¿Qué? ¿Novios?-preguntó horrorizada la rubia-¡Por supuesto que no! Lo que ocurre es algo complicado que ahora mismo no puedo y no debo contarte pero estoy segura de que en el futuro lo sabrás.

Alice frunció el ceño algo extrañada y enfadada por no entender lo que ocurría. Suspiró un minuto y miró a su alrededor, quería saber con quién estaba Jasper en esos minutos, pensó que tal vez estaría con Emmett pero todo se vio descartado cuando lo vio riendo junto a María, la chica arrogante y presumida con la que había tenido cierto problema en matemáticas. Ella era realmente hermosa, parecía una modelo de una campaña de lencería de Victoria's Secret, su cabello negro caía en ondas por su espalda, sus ojos tan extraños y del mismo color que los de James eran realmente atractivos y sus uñas portaban una refinada manicure francesa.

Ahora no solo le caía mal a Alice por el problema que habían tenido en matemáticas donde ambas habían chocado de pronto derramando un poco de esmalte rojo en la blusa de fino algodón de María, si no que ahora le caía mal porque sentía que le estaba quitando algo que le pertenecía desde siempre. No lo podía explicar pero apenas sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Jasper sintió que ya se habían visto antes y que él ahora estuviera con otra chica la hacía sentir completamente patética y estúpida aunque no tenía razones para ello.

-¿Desde cuándo María y Jasper son tan amigos?-se preguntó en voz alta pensando en que no los había visto juntos durante todo el día.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Rosalie mirándola extrañada-¿Dé que hablas? Ellos se odian a muerte.

-No parece que eso fuera cierto-susurró Alice observando como ambos jóvenes estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, como si fuesen una pareja de enamorados-. Yo no estoy así de cerca con alguien a quien odio.

-Oye tranquila-sonrió Rosalie con ganas-, son solo compañeros de trabajo y de seguro que la profesora los puso juntos ¿o tú crees que Emmett y el señor Don Juan se llevan muy bien?

Rose le señaló a Emmett y James quienes aún no habían comenzado con su trabajo y al parecer aun discutían por cuál era la mejor forma de hacerlo. Aun así Alice se sentía un tanto confundida y abrumada por la actitud de Jasper, primero le sonreía y la miraba en clase y luego se iba con María donde ambos se coqueteaban de forma muy evidente.

Rosalie se levantó de pronto para ir a hablar de algo con Emmett y mientras la esperaba Alice vio una mano con manicure francesa sobre su hombro.

-¿Te puedo dar un consejo?-preguntó María mirándola fijamente- Tal vez deberías ser sensata y mantenerte alejada de Jasper, él no es bueno para ti y solamente te traerá problemas.

Alice no entendió muy bien esa advertencia, ella ni siquiera había hablado con Jasper pero de seguro era demasiado evidente que lo miraba como si fuese el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, se dijo que debía dejar de pensar en chicos y que además era imposible que ya le gustara alguien con quien ni siquiera había hablado.


	4. sensaciones

Alice agradeció que después de unos diez minutos había sonado la campana que indicaba el fin de la jornada escolar. Se sentía abrumada y por sobre todo cansada, no podía entender como en un solo día ya se sintiera confundida por dos chicos totalmente diferentes. En su otro instituto no había salido con muchos chicos, tal vez era porque la encontraban en cierto modo rara por su afición a todas las cosas que fueran de color negro. Era muy extraño, desde que era una niña el negro había sido un punto de atracción ya que la mayoría de su ropa era de ese color aunque desde que había llegado a Forks se había dicho que no quería intimidar a nadie así que comenzó a incorporar un poco de más colores en su vestimenta.

Decidió caminar lo más rápido posible a su casa, no quería llamar la atención de más personas durante ese día y mucho menos que alguien más se diera cuenta de que estaba observando a Jasper Hale, tenía suficiente con la advertencia de María para saber o por lo menos creer que se estaba convirtiendo en una acosadora.

-Alice ¿te llevo?-le preguntó James antes de que ella pudiera cruzar la puerta de la salida-. Te vi llegar en la mañana y como no tienes coche pensé que podría ser amable y llevarte a tu casa o a donde necesites ir.

-Te lo agradezco-murmuró Alice sonriendo-, pero creo que prefiero caminar además mi casa no queda muy lejos.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó él con algo de insistencia-No me molestaría llevarte…

-De verdad que puedo ir sola, además no es necesario que seas tan amable con migo

Alice le dirigió una última sonrisa llena de amabilidad. Su poca paciencia comenzaba a hartarse de los incesantes coqueteos de James y de esa extraña sensación de peligro que se cernió sobre ella desde que pisó Forks y que luego se vio agudizada por la advertencia de María. No sabía que era pero una parte de ella le decía que no debía estar en ese lugar, que lo más sensato sería irse y nunca volver a pisar ese pequeño pueblo.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa se puso a escuchar algo de música para apalear un poco a la soledad. Se puso a pensar que pese a todo había sido un buen día, había conocido a personas muy simpáticas como Edward, Bella o Rosalie. Jasper también hubiera entrado en esa categoría pero aun no hablaban y estaba más que segura de que él ni siquiera sabría cómo se llama ni que clases compartían juntos así que él aun no podía entrar en esa pequeña lista que Alice iba haciendo en su cabeza. También estaban las personas que la habían tratado mal o la miraron raro aunque llevara ropa normal, una de ellas era María más que nada porque no le gustó su advertencia y bueno la otra persona era James quien aunque fue muy amable no la hiso sentir muy cómoda con tantas miradas tan intensas y extrañas.

Decidió que lo mejor era olvidarse un poco de lo que vivió en el instituto y hacer una vida completamente distinta en su casa. Ahí podría sentirse un poco más tranquila y en su habitación se sentiría alejada del mundo y los problemas que aunque ahora no fueran muchos siempre estaban presentes.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?-le preguntó su madre a Alice cuando hubo llegado.

-Bien-respondió ella sin mucho interés-, me recibieron con mucha alegría y todos son muy simpáticos.

-Qué bueno cariño-murmuró su madre muy feliz-, espero que te sientas cómoda aquí. Se que es un gran cambio pero estoy segura de que podrás adaptarte y que después de un tiempo te comenzara a gustar Forks.

Alice sonrió para darle algo de tranquilidad a su madre y subió rápidamente las escaleras para ir a su cuarto. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle que no dejo de sorprenderla. A ella siempre le gustó dibujar y pintar por eso desde hace algunos años comenzó a pegar sus dibujos más bonitos en una especie de diario mural que tenía cerca de su escritorio, sin embargo, esta vez cuando observó sus dibujos se dio cuenta de que casi todos representaba ángeles y que éstos se parecían de forma increíble por no decir igual a Jasper Hale.

En ese momento Alice se dio cuenta de que en verdad lo conocía de antes pero no podía determinar donde lo había visto. Era prácticamente imposible que su mente creara el rostro de alguien a quien conocería después de un tiempo. Intentó recordar si es que lo conocía desde alguna fiesta, algún centro comercial o algún lugar de Biloxi, sin embargo, ningún recuerdo recurría a su memoria por lo que decidió que superaría su timidez y le preguntaría directamente si es que en verdad se conocían o se estaba volviendo un poco paranoica.

Durante la noche cada vez que cerraba los ojos Alice no dejaba de ver el bello rostro de Jasper. No entendía por qué le estaba ocurriendo eso pero se dijo que de seguro era porque había estado pensando en él casi todo el día por lo que tal vez su mente quería jugarle una mala pasada.

Al día siguiente se levantó algo temprano por la ansiedad que sentía al saber que por fin hablaría con Jasper aunque fuera por una tonta excusa como lo era saber si es que se conocían de antes. Alice se había preparado para cualquier reacción desde lo más positivo que podía ser que le hablara y se hicieran algo así como amigos; hasta lo más negativo que podría ser que la ignorara y la dejara hablando sola confirmando su teoría de que estaba volviéndose un poco loca.

Cuando por fin llegó al instituto vio que el auto de los hermanos Hale ya estaba en el aparcamiento por lo que solamente debía saber dónde estaba Jasper. No tenía muchas ganas de buscar y aún quedaba casi media hora para que comenzaran las clases por lo que decidió refugiarse del frío en la biblioteca.

Mientras recorría los estantes llenos de libros en busca de algo que hacer vio a Jasper dibujando algo sobre una de las mesas, Alice se acercó lentamente para mirar sobre el hombro del joven y ver su dibujo, cuando lo hiso creyó ver su rostro en un perfecto retrato, sin embargo, cuando pestañeó un poco se dio cuenta de que él estaba dibujando un hermoso paisaje.

-Hola-murmuró Alice con algo de timidez mientras se sentaba a su lado-¿Me puedo sentar aquí?

-Hola-respondió Jasper con algo de brusquedad en la voz-. Vine a la biblioteca porque necesito estar solo, lo siento pero tengo que pedirte que te vayas. Tal vez podamos hablar para otra ocasión

-Lo siento-dijo Alice sintiéndose un poco ofendida-, pero no me iré porque necesito hablar contigo. Es… importante.

-Está bien-refunfuñó Jasper dejando su lápiz y su dibujo de lado-pero que sea rápido ¿de qué se trata?

-Creo que tú y yo nos conocemos de antes-el rostro de Jasper hiso una mueca extraña y ella entró en una extraña fase de desesperación por no saber cómo expresarle a ese chico esa sensación que la había azotado con fuerza desde que lo vio por primera vez-. Sé que puede sonar una locura pero tengo la sensación de que hemos hablado y que algo nos une.

-Tal vez estas confundida-le respondió sin siquiera mirarla-. Tu eres de Biloxi ¿cierto? Pues bien, yo nunca he salido de Forks y ayer fue la primera vez que te vi en toda mi vida por lo que es más que imposible que nos conozcamos de antes.

-¡No!-protestó Alice con algo de rabia-, estoy segura de que te he visto antes e incluso de que hemos hablado. Tal vez en un centro comercial o en alguna fiesta pero tengo el presentimiento de que es importante.

-Mira, tal vez crees que me parezco a alguien o algo así pero te tengo que pedir algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que dejes de mirarme de la forma tan intensa como lo hacías ayer. Pareces acosadora y la verdad yo no soy el único que notó eso.

Alice se quedó un poco sorprendida mientras Jasper tomaba sus cosas y se iba de la biblioteca. Cuando él pasó por su lado le rozó sin querer el hombro haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo de la joven y las mariposas en su estómago comenzaran una incontrolada danza.

**Se que quedó algo raro xddd pero les pido perdón por eso y por el retraso porque en verdad que me he retrasado mucho con las actualizaciones pero tratare de ponerme al dia. Gracias por leer y espero que estén bien n.n**


End file.
